A Long Day
by DL3535
Summary: A Very long winter day for Ichigo, on one hand he have to protect his friends from different Hollows and on other hand Rangiku arranged get-together party for every one and he have to confess Orihime about his feelings and Orihime have to confess hers. Guess what happens in this oneshot?


**Important:- So here's my first Oneshot, I really hope-so that I will meet upto you expectations and I want to know how you really feel about this oneshot of mine. Huh…pretty long, sit back and enjoy it.**

**This will start when Ichigo and Urahara was training in Urahara's underground training session and the winter time was going on.**

**So here it goes,**

"Damn you-man!"

Gritting his teeth and breathing heavily. Ichigo was crouched down, struggling with his knees to stand up with both his hands were supported by his zanpakutou.

"It's time for you to unleash your bankai, Kurusaki-san," said the blonde man while putting his left hand on his hat and his right hand with his zanpakutou pointed towards Ichigo.

But Ichigo's facial expressions deny Urahara's words.

Suddenly Urahara got out from Ichigo's sight with blurry speed. Ichigo grunted his teeth and was ready to face another attack from him. He waited for him as he was coming to him with blurry speed to attack him, Ichigo was ready for that but suddenly his eyes widened when the blonde man again got out from his sight while he was standing behind him, smirking lightly while Ichigo moved his neck little around and seeing him with his corner of his eyes.

"**SLASHHH…"**

Surprisingly Ichigo blocked that attack and was pushed far away with that clash of zanpakutou's.

Ichigo got his balance and was skidding on his knees.

Again, while Ichigo was still skidding, Urahara speed up to attack him.

"Not this time, old man"

Ichigo pulled his sword upwards.

"**Getsho-Ka-Tensho…"**

He slice his zanpakutou, while huge amount of reiatsu red-black in color was released from his sword with great speed. Somehow Urahara dodged that attack and was skidded back with great force.

Urahara stand up on his knees, resting his zanpakutou on his right shoulder, he raised his left arm, pointing his left index finger towards him and smirk little.

"Uh-hh! What's this," Ichigo questioned himself with worried face.

Urahara formed red reiatsu on his hand forming big like a ball with each second.

"What's that?"

Ichigo frowned at the moment.

"Is that Cero?"

Suddenly Urahara released his cero from his hand towards him with great speed and force.

"How can he do that?"

Ichigo grunted his teeth and grabbed his zanpakutou tightly.

"No matter what is that but I'm not losing to that"

"**Getsho-Ka-Tensho…" **

Ichigo also releases his reiatsu from a long distance.

Ichigo widened his eyes when he saw Urahara was not standing there anymore.

This time he didn't even turn his neck only moved his pupils to corner of his eyes, he knows that Urahara was already standing behind him.

"Uh-hh"

"**SLASHHH…"**

After a moments,

"Where am I?"

Ichigo supported his head with his hand, as he noticed he was lying down on a vertical building.

He saw, a man was standing on a sword, wearing glasses, his hair was long enough, beard was grown, its clothes seems familiar to Ichigo's bankai form. Ichigo couldn't recognize him as his vision was still blurry at that moment.

After a moment, when he got his clear sight, he recognized him and the scenario, that he has been entered into his mindscape.

"Oh-its you"

Ichigo stands on his knees.

"Long time no seeing you kid"

"Yeah, that's right, long time no seeing,"

Ichigo said with a frown on his face.

"Hey Zangetsu, you know I am trying my best with these fightings but I couldn't get much stronger?"

"Hmm…"

Ichigo looked towards Zangetsu with a frown on his face.

"Hey kid, you're physically strong enough, I know that but to be great shinigami you also have to be spiritually strong enough, you're lacking behind mentally somewhere…"

"Ohh… It's about my mother…"

"Huhh.."

"These days I am feeling lonely, I am missing my mother, the day she left me, I am lonely since then…"

Zangetsu showed his back to Ichigo, both hands locked backside, interrupted him.

"Hey kid, There are certain times, you have to move on in life with forgetting your sadden past, remember time you spent with your family, remember time you spent with your friends with happiness and cheerful thoughts."

"I know, I'm also trying but-but…"

"So, you still don't know?"

"Huh! I don't know," Ichigo mumbled to himself.

"Hey, I don't know what?"

"You don't know whether you are trying or you are doing."

"I am tr…"

Ichigo stunned at Zangetsu words and finally realized what he meant with his words.

"See!"

"There is difference between trying and doing,"

Ichigo was listening to him, lowered his head seeing at his clenched fists and lightly grunting.

"One is – I will try, and Second is – I will do it, In both these phrases, it indicates how much a person having a will when he use one those phrase, that's why I say that you don't know,"

"Hey kid, you're lacking will of fire, will to do certain things which are difficult than your current condition, that's will,"

"Remember – Great Power Comes With Great Responsibility,"

"Huhh…"

"Means – there are situations, when many lives are depending upon you, you have to be strong, stay focused on yourself…"

"Huhh…"

Ichigo frowned for a minute, stands up with his clenched fists, smirking lightly, eyes closed.

"Guess I understands, Arigatou… Zangetsu…"

Ichigo opened his right hand in which Zanpakutou was forming and Zangetsu was disappearing lightly.

"Ichigo…move on in life, there's much to see and explore the whole world, don't live in past and confront for it, always stay easy and calm…." Zangetsu said with head looking towards up and while completely disappeared into Zanpakutou.

"I know what you meant Zangetsu," Ichigo said with a light grin and clenched fists.

Back to reality,

The blood was dripping down, all along his body, his half face was covered with blood and was breathing heavily and looking down.

After a while, he placed his left arm on his right to support himself.

"**BAN-KAI…"**

"Hmm…" Urahara grin at this.

Suddenly huge amount of reiatsu burst out of Ichigo which was really extra-ordinary and it was like ten times more than that of his previous bankai, which he unleash it yesterday in a fight with an Arrancar,

"Guess…he understands it" Urahara thought with a light grin on his face.

More and more reiatsu was forming with each second non-uniformly, suddenly all reiatsu dispersed into air, leaving a man standing there and the chain was cover his half arm, which was lot shorter than before, his hair was little grown up from before, it's like a new form of Ichigo was standing there, lot more powerful than before, his height is about 6 inch, it was like a new form of bankai.

"Uh-hh, nice!"

"So, Kurusaki-san, how you feel it right now?"

"Hmm…" He smirk while opening his eyes slowly,

"Hey Kurusaki-san, ready to go for another round,"

"Hell yeah!"

"Here I come…"

Urahara blurted out from Ichigo's eye, but Ichigo grin at that situation.

"**SLASHH…"**

Urahara attacked fiercely on side of him, but Ichigo blocked that attack much easily with his eyes closed, looking towards forward, it's like a toy to him.

Ichigo averted his eyes to Urahara, "Hmm…"

Urahara was stunned that how Ichigo blocked that his attack easily without any effort, he quickly back off and grinned at him.

"Hmm…" Urahara smiled at him.

Again disappearing in air,

"**SLASHH…"**

This time he attacked from upwards but Ichigo successfully blocked this one easily with no effort, again disappearing into air,

"**SLASHH…"**

"**SLASHH…"**

"**SLASHH…"**

"**SLASHH…"**

Ichigo blocked all attacks from him, much easily.

Urahara get away with safer distance.

"Hey Kurusaki-san, get ready for final round!"

Both blurted out into thin air, leaving dust behind them.

"**SLASHH…"**

"**SLASHH…"**

"**SLASHH…"**

"**SLASHH…"**

Only sounds of Slashing was audible.

After a moment,

Urahara was bit tired from fighting but Ichigo was all young, fresh and powerful.

"Here I comes, Kurusaki-san,"

When Urahara was starting to blur out into thin air, Ichigo quickly grab one of his shoulder from behind, Urahara was stunned at his great speed, it's like he's floating in air.

Instead of attacking from that point, he simply ask a question.

"Urahara-san, do I really have responsibilities?"

Urahara was astonished, as he was ready to face that attack mentally, but he simply asked a question.

"Hmm…Kurusaki-san, you have great responsibility, as a fact, you are stronger than Captain's level, there are stronger opponents waiting for you in future, and the matter of fact is that, in that situation, many life's are depending upon you, and in near future, nearly whole Soul Society will be in your hands,"

"Kurusaki-san, I simply ask you a question, Suppose you are living in a world that is free of people you know, How you like that?"

"It's Unacceptable!"

"Than its simple, you have beloved ones besides your side and they have faith in you."

"Don't rely on others, you are much powerful than any Captain's level, you know, even stronger than me, this training we're doing isn't for getting strong or something, it's for your inner will, how you take this training,

"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light."

"Now you can see that, you can easily catch up to my motions any my attacks."

"So that's it for today,"

Urahara said with yawn and stretching himself with his arms. Urahara took a glimpse at him by moving his pupils to corner of his eyes with a grin on his face.

"And by the way, that a shower, Rangiku-chan had thrown a party."

"Huhh… What!"

"Where-when-why?"

"Right here, tonight in training ground by Rangiku-chan, in a minute she's coming here for preparations.

"And who are in this party?"

"Rangiku-chan, Orihime-chan, Rukia-chan, and all who are present here from Soul Society and in living world people we know.

"Now get shower, before someone sees you"

**At Entrance of Training ground:-**

"Hey kid, where is the old man?" said Rangiku with a frown on her face.

"Damn-it woman! Can't you sense there reiatsu, their training here," young boy said to Rangiku, who was in her gigai, wearing short skirts. Any normal man sees her in this dress, would be gone for it, her voluptuous body can manipulate any person, if she wants to. She always unbutton her front clothes to embrace her beautiful, big and curvaceous breasts, her blonde hair was always kept open by her which falls on both sides. She always wear a necklace which was dip down in her cleavage, guess any person would like her by simply seeing her perfect curve body and smooth-creamy skin of her.

"Huhh…" She sighed in a frown, and sensing them with her eyes closed.

"Huhh…I can sense only one man's reiatsu and he's probably Urahara-san!"

She said with a gesture to boy.

"What! Wait-a-second…"

After a moment,

"Guess, she's right…I can't sense Ichigo's reiatsu, what's going on here, what's up-to this man?" boy said with a grunted face.

"I told you already," she said with her closed eyes, and irritated face.

"But where's the other one?" Rangiku thought with a mild expression on her face.

After a Moment,

"**PUFF!"**

Suddenly huge wave of sand travelled from there, and a cloud of smoke gathered in front of them, while Rangiku protected her eyes from sand with only one hand, and others was coughing and also covered their face with their hands from sand.

As smoke was gradually fainting off with each second, Rangiku and others start looking towards the smoke to see their guests. They see shadow of a person in smoke.

"It's like, there is only one person…" thought Rangiku when seeing through the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, they saw one standing and it was Urahara, besides him, Ichigo was standing with his side pose giving to others.

Others jaw got drop – dead to ground when they saw Ichigo standing there with all his new appearance to others, as when they saw him yesterday, he was all little short, his hair was little spiky. Ichigo marked all his new appeal to others which surprised them. Only they were seeing was a new tall Ichigo, with his blonde and long hair from yesterday, muscles grown out more, his right arm was not covered up with sleeves, it was half covered with his zanpakutou's chain, which indicated how much stronger is the shinigami, he was like more matured from previous one, they had seen him, Rangiku kept on staring him for awhile with his jaw – dropping, it was like she hasn't ever seen any gorgeous guy in her life, he was tall, slim, muscular, same hair as hers and more mature.

"Hmm…" Urahara simply smirked by looking at their faces, ashen know why are their jaws was hung to drop.

"So guys ready for tonight's party!"

No response came up from everyone.

"So Matsumoto-san, ready to prepare for party?" Urahara again questioned to her by his usual manner of him.

"Yes, I am…"

A stumpy voice came up from Rangiku's, it's like she been jealous of someone more than handsome and gorgeous than her showed up.

"Hey Ichigo, is that you?" said the young boy in shivered voice by pointing at Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't take notice of others and didn't heard what the boy had just said to him.

Ichigo starts walking from there and starts passing from Rangiku's side,

"Hey Ichigo, Is that you?"

He turned to Rangiku and give a stern look to her,

"N-No, I mean what happened to you?" she said with a frown on her face and she was little blushed while asking question from Ichigo.

"Oh-this…"

All he give her was a warm, little smile to her and her heart was all melted by her warm smile he gave to her. Her heart starts beat out with every second with nervousness she felt and her cheek was even more redder than before. It was no doubt, that he was a handsome and more matured guy who melt anyone girl's heart by giving her only warm smile of his.

"Guess I also don't how he do it? But his spiritual pressure is amazing, higher than that of Captain's level lot more powerful than Arrancar, No it's like even more than Espada."

"He's that much powerful, even more than Taicho's level, it's amazing," Rangiku mumbled to herself in a shocked manner

"Hey you, young lady, let's start preparing for tonight otherwise we have to listen to people," said young boy to Rangiku who was still looking at Ichigo's direction.

Suddenly Urahara blurted out from there.

"Ahh! Guess you're right kid," Rangiku said to young boy in a friendly and cheerful voice while putting her hand on his head.

**Above the Training Ground:-**

"Let's go back to my body," Ichigo said with grin on his face.

"Hey Kon! Kon! Where are you?"

"Ko…"

"I am coming, coming…" Kon said with blooming voice of him.

Kon enters the room while running but stopped immediately when sees new appearance of Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, what happens to you, you look…different…and…" Kon said in surprised manner while he was still in Ichigo's body.

"Ahh-its nothing, gonna tell you later,"

Kon get himself out of Ichigo's body and get in his toy body.

"Lets get into my body," said Ichigo with a sigh and tries to get in his body.

"Uhh-hh, let's try again,"

Ichigo couldn't get into his body but he tries off again.

"Uhh! Why can't I get into my body, let's ask Urahara"

Suddenly Urahara comes in.

"Hey Urahara-san, why couldn't I get into my body?"

Urahara didn't said anything him, but goes on thinking while resting his index finger on his chin.

"I think, it's because of you…"

"Me!"

"...it is you and know why…"

Ichigo suddenly paused and starts thinking over his words.

"It's because of your new form and your new energy level, your body can't take much energy at a time."

"Hmm…So what do I do now?" Ichigo questions to Urahara with a sigh.

"You will have to wait for at least a year…" Urahara said while grinning at him.

"What!" Ichigo suddenly jumped over him.

"Haha…haa…aaa…I'm just kidding…" Urahara said with heavy laughing as he want to scare off Ichigo.

"I can do something, but I need maximum of one day…" Urahara said with a grin yet in little serious expression.

"What! But what will I do cause tonight we have party? What will I wear at that time if I don't have my body," Ichigo yelled again at Urahara in a repulsive way.

"Hey! I said 'maximum', it means it can be finished off before then,"Urahara said in a joyful expression yet having a grin on his face.

"You can go now, I will call you when it is finished."

"Hmm…"

Ichigo blurted out from there with a sigh and frown on his face.

"Hmm…Now what do we do here," Urahara said while lifting up Ichigo's body.

**At Underground Training:-**

"Hey kid, take that vessel over there and push that blue vessel over there, it really looks nice there," Rangiku said as sweat was dripping down on his side – face.

"Let's see what we have here…"

"1. Soft Drinks…"

"2. Snacks…"

"3. …"

"Hey kid! What is for three here, it's empty?" Rangiku ask him with a frown on her smooth – creamy face which was buried under sweat.

"Hey! Can't you first wipe your sweat from your fairy face?" young boy said by offering her towel and closing his eyes, like he's hesitant to give her towel.

Rangiku while twitching her left eye in frustration, "Ok…" she grab the towel from him and starting wiping her side – face and in between, "So, What's here for three?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"Three, It's like a game…" he said while rubbing his chin and with an evil smirk on his face.

"Game…?"

"Yeah, basically it's a challenge for all…"

"Game…challenge…?" Rangiku asked while twitching her eyes.

"What's the meaning of this?" she yelled at him with an annoying anger expressed by her face.

"Huh..h, Calm – down, Calm – down Rangiku-chan… The simple meaning of game and challenge is, that we are going to challenge some people for a game, in which they can use their reiatsu and all kinds of stuff, to find a thing hidden by us, and if anybody wins in that challenge, he/she has right to do anything…anything means anything, whether it is a kiss or something else…" he said with a light, devilish grin on his face.

Listening to this Rangiku was bit surprised by his idea of winning the grand prize, suddenly she thought she is laying down on Ichigo's arm and Ichigo's leaning to kiss her in a sexy way.

"Ahh…thinking of that arousing me a lot…" Rangiku mumbled to herself.

"Haha…aa…" Rangiku laughed and slap the kid on his back and saying, "That's wonderful kid, how you get that idea?"Rangiku said while laughing.

"Ahh…it's well…nothing…" Young boy said while blushing lightly and grinning at her.

"You don't know, how you helped a lot by this idea…" She said while giving her a mischievous smile to him.

"Let's see what's next here?" Rangiku said while smiling and resting her index finger on her lip which is looking really cute and gorgeous of her.

After a minute while reading list,

"What should we add next?" She said with a light depression.

The young is looking towards Rangiku with is expressionless face.

After a moment,

"Oh, For God – Sake! Why shouldn't we add some Sake?" She said with cute, smirking and mischievous intent shown by her smooth and milk creamy face.

"And by the way, I have an idea! How to make this party moment full, full of goofiness," Rangiku said while making a cute smile.

"Ok – Ok! Whatever you want!" boy said in a repulsive way.

**At Ichigo's Home:-**

Ichigo was sleeping in his bed in his black kimono as he still was in shinigami form (Not in Bankai). His house was empty because Yuzu, Karin and his father was on their trip to someplace but Ichigo refused to go with them by making his study excuse. Ichigo was hesitant to show his feelings towards Orihime's and same as in Orihime. Today, it came in Ichigo's mind that he's going to tell her feelings to Orihime that he actually likes her a lot more than she can ever imagine, and going to love her throughout his life, always protect her everybody, not even let anyone get a scratch on her.

In his mindscape,

Ichigo sees that he's telling Orihime his feelings,

"Inoue-chan, I like you a lot," Ichigo said romantically to her,

"**CHAP"**

"How dare you said that to me, I like someone else…" Orihime grunted on him.

In a moment, Ichigo escaped out of his mindscape and quickly sits on his bed.

"No - No…" he mumbled to himself while breathing heavily and sweat was dripping down on all over his face.

"No! I will not tell her, how I feel about her…" Ichigo thought while rubbing his forehead.

"_**Hey fool, Don't be silly, you thought this way only, think about in opposite way of her,"**_

His inner hollow growled out of him. Ichigo suddenly down and gives a and expressionless face.

"_**Yes, think over it, think it, think – think, think…"**_

Ichigo gets to think about in opposite way,

"Inoue-chan, I like you," Ichigo more romantically to her, making a deep blush on her cheeks, she also wants to say same to him but couldn't yet Orihime leaned upwards to kiss him, making her reply towards him.

Suddenly the scene fades out, but Ichigo was blushed seeing that scene.

"Thinking of that makes me feels so good, it's like…it's…like…like…I have achieved ultimate happiness of my life and…and…I can't express that emotion…" Ichigo mumbled to himself making deep redness on his cheeks.

"_**See! I told you, But It will be better if you think positively. Everythings gonna be fine, but you need little confidence to tell your feelings towards her."**_

"You're right, but what happens if it goes in opposite way that I thought earlier," Ichigo said while making his sad face and rubbing his backhead.

"_**Don't worry, it will be okay, just think positive, that's all you need right now…"**_

Suddenly Ichigo senses a Hollow's reiatsu near – by his house.

Ichigo grabbed his zanpakutou and blur out from his bedroom.

**Outside, In park, near Ichigo's house:-**

"_**Hmm, you sounds tasty from previous one…" **_Hollow roared out his devilish voice and making first move on a cute – blonde girl who is crying and was really scared from that Hollow.

"**PIERCE!"**

"_**RRRRrrrrrooooaaaarrrrrr…" **_

Hollow roared out in pain and anguishness as the blood was dripping down from his half – cut arm and he was screaming in pain.

"Hey you, don't ever lay your hands on a cute girl," Ichigo said as while holding zanpakutou in his right hand, resting on his right shoulder.

"_**You…I'm take your soul…"**_

Ichigo jumped on to make his move, just an inch he slashes his sword but misses his target.

"Huh…where he has gone?" Ichigo mumbled to himself while looking around. Hollow has gone out from there leaving Ichigo and girl behind.

The girl was crying out from fear,

"Hey kid, don't worry he's gone, you're okay now…" Ichigo said friendly while smiling and rufling the girl's hair.

"A-Arigatou…" girl said, stopping herself from crying further and wiping her tears off and giving a warm smile.

"Ichigo…call me Ichigo,"

"A-Arigatou…Ichigo-san…"

"And what's your?"

"Tasuki…" she quickly added on.

"Tasuki…that's a nice name,"

Ichigo takes out his zanpakutou out and starting to point back head of his zanpakutou to her forehead.

"Huh…What's this," girl questioned confusedly.

"Don't worry, your place is in soul society, that's a nice place for you…" he said while touching his forehead when a beam of light emerges from there.

"Huh…"

"Arigatou…Ichigo-san…" Tasuki lips curled upwards slowly.

She faded out slowly, leaving a gentle smile behind.

"Hey Ichigo…"

Ichigo turn backwards and widen his eyes when sees red pineapple headed man was wearing White shirt with Blue – Black pants, giving his new appeal to others as Ichigo never saw him in other clothes rather than in Black kimono.

"Hey Renji…long time no seeing…" Ichigo said while sighing and giving him a pleasing smile.

"Yeah…pretty busy in Soul Society…these past days…" Pineapple said while looking in other direction than Ichigo and rubbing his back head with right hand and his other hand was in pocket while his lips was literally curled upwards.

"So…you know about the party thing…huh…" Ichigo said.

"Yeah…that's why I'm here…"

Ichigo was standing normally when suddenly he widens his eyes, like something got strike in his mind.

"Hey Renji…thank god you came to visit me…actually I'm little bit confused on what to wear at the party…so can you help me out on it…" Ichigo said in a helpful manner.

"Ahh…okay…,"

"Okay…then let's go…"

"Before we go, can you first get into your body!" Renji said,

"I can't!"

"Huh…"

"What do you mean you can't?" Renji said in a confused manner.

"Ehh…it's a little long story, I'll tell you later, but first help me out."

"Okay…What you say…let's go…" He said while giving a mystifying look to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiles and flashes out from there with Renji.

**Outside in Karakura Town, In Shops:-**

"Let's see what do we have here?" Ichigo said while looking left and right in shops staring out clothes.

Renji was standing out in middle of the crowd while both his hands was resting out in his deep pockets seeing Ichigo flash – stepping from one shop to another, seeing different clothes.

While twitching his eyes,

"Hey Ichigo, Which type of clothes do you want to wear in party, formal or informal?" Renji questioned him in an open atmosphere.

"Huh…something that suits me, anything but I prefer informal…"

Ichigo's voice came out from crowd while he was flash – stepping.

"Huh…This is not what I'm looking for…"

"This is too formal,"

"It's too old for me,"

"It's okay…but it does not suit me…"

Voices keep coming out from crowd, Renji was fed up from his goofiness.

Renji looks towards left and right, he took his sight on Beverages machine. He started walking towards it, sees the menu, takes his money out and presses the button, in a moment a soft – drink Can rolls out from below. Renji picks it up and uses his other hand to open the Can, bubbling sounds came out from the Can when he opens it. He takes his first sip.

"Ahh…that's better…" he takes another sip and started drinking further.

"**THUD!"**

"What's that?"

"_**Rrrrrrrrrrrrooooaaaaaaawwwwwwww…"**_

A loud crying of Hollow sounds up too Renji's ear.

"Huh…Hollow…where…?" Renji looks in all directions but sees nothing except running of people, running in all directions.

Suddenly, Renji senses something and sees up in sky when his eyes got widen in astonishment.

"**M-ME…MEN…MENOS…GRANDE…"** Renji mumbled to himself while crushing his Can in anger.

"Ichigo! You see that…that's Menos – Gran…" Renji stopped in – between when he saw Ichigo was already looking upwards with his Mystical eyes and again he look upwards more clearly.

"What's that in – between?" Renji saw something while narrowing his eyes.

"Huh…" Renji's eyes widens more this time, when he saw a familiar creature was standing there.

"**E-ES…ESPA…DA…"**

"Hey, long time no seeing…huh?" Espada said in louder voice from distance with a grin on his face.

"Huh…" Ichigo only smirked at him with a confidence running through his veins.

"Huh…What's going on here? They know each other," Renji said with his serious expression on his face, trying to figure out what's happening there.

"And moreover I can't even sense Ichigo's reiatsu anymore, what's happening here?" Renji thought while looking towards Ichigo with his mystical eyes.

Ichigo takes out his zanpakutou with one hand and grin on his face.

"It's been a quite while Grimmjow, when did you pay your visit last time here? Huh?" Ichigo said while smiling to him.

"GRIMM…JOW, so that's Espada number 6, so he's the one who fought with Ichigo earlier," Renji thought when looking towards Grimmjow.

"Hey Renji, Let me handle him, you can handle those Hollows and protect these civilians from them…" Ichigo said while looking directly towards Grimmjow with a confident smile.

"Uhh…okay," Renji quickly get out from his gigai and flashes out from there.

"Hey Grimmjow, let's end this today, right?"

"Huh…so you're still confident like before Ichigo? Okay! Let's end this today…" Grimmjow said while grinning at him and closing his eyes.

After a while, Ichigo flashes out from there and get behind him, begins to make his first move at 6 but was surprised that Grimmjow has blocked that attack effortlessly.

"Huh…Is this all you got?" Grimmjow smirked, not even looking behind.

"Huh…" Ichigo smiled at him while closing his eyes gently. Ichigo flashes out from there, standing in front of Grimmjow at a certain distance and started looking towards him, resting his zanpakutou on his right shoulders.

"You know, you've gotten stronger than before…" said Ichigo.

"Huh…there's lot more you've have to see, better be ready for that," 6 said while confidently looking towards him.

"Same goes on you," Ichigo said.

Both hold their zanpakutou tighly and got blurred out in mid – air.

**Far away on other side of Karakura Town, In Shops:-**

"Let's try on to another shop,"

The two busty women are searching for their wearing for tonight's party.

"Rangiku-chan, how's this?" Orihime said while flipping her choice back and forth.

"Huh…it's…it will not match upto you," said Rangiku while Orihime's lips curled downwards.

"Try something else Orihime-chan…" Rangiku said while putting her hand on Orihime to cheer her up.

"Hey-how's this?" Rangiku said further while holding another.

After some time:-

"Let's go Orihime-chan, let's go for a drink and take rest for a couple of minutes, today's really hot – day…" Rangiku said while unbuttoning her front buttons, exposing her more cleavage to be seen by others which is really sexy of her. Orihime just couldn't do that because of her such innocence. They both get seated on their chairs with umbrella table, protecting them from excessive sunlight on a hot day. Other teenagers just keep passing by, seeing Rangiku with her busty figure, especially her smooth – creamy cleavage shown by her when she unbutton her buttons more on breast portion, her sweaty breasts are more revealing this time and her gorgeous silverish necklace which is dipped in her cleavage, embraces more of her stunning figure.

Rangiku doesn't notice that the people are seeing her especially at that portion as she was busy in giving herself a cool breeze using their menu card on table. Orihime notices that people are seeing her.

"A-Ano…Rangiku-chan…"

"Huh…What happen?"

"A…it's…nothing…" Orihime want to speak but she couldn't because she always got stucked at that point and couldn't speak further because she don't know much about that stuff.

"Mam…what do you like to order?" A woman comes wearing her uniform while grabbing a booklet and a pen in her hands, of – course she was righty.

"Me…" Rangiku said.

"One glass of sake please! And please add ice to it…" she added on further.

"Orihime…Do you want the same as me?" Rangiku questioned.

"What?" Orihime questioned in an innocent way like she did not know what's going on.

"Sake," Rangiku said in an expressionless way.

"Sake, me…" Orihime thought in a serious manner.

"Orihime!"

"Ahh…no just a chilled soft drink what you have here…" Orihime said in her usual babbly voice.

The waitress took a moment in writing.

"Arigatou…" Woman said while giving them a gentle smile and leaving in the end.

After a moment:-

The drinks of the two busty women arrives with a bucket of ice – cubes.

Orihime din't notice about the drinks as she was busy in gazing at sky but heard the noise of putting down the tray.

Orihime looks down and sees that Rangiku was adding many ice – cubes just after another to her sake which was bubbling upwards and the sounds of adding ice to alcohol was just amazing.

Orihime added two ice – cubes to her lemon type drink.

Sweat was dripping down on Rangiku's side – face, her neck and barely upwards her cleavage.

Both takes their first sip, and gulped it.

"Ahh…that…was amazing…" Both says simultaneously, then continue on their drinks.

**Back to Ichigo:-**

"**SLASHH!"**

"**SLASHH!"**

"**SLASHH!"**

Only sounds and sparks light out when both zanpakutou's touches each other.

"Hey Grimmjow, It's like you're same as before…" Ichigo said with teasing look.

"Hmmm…" Grimmjow only smirked at him.

Again, both come in their opponent's direction with great speed, both slashed each – other with their zanpakutou's and skidded back while Grimmjow flashes in between,

"Huh…Where is he?" Ichigo thought with a puzzled look on his face while skidding backwards.

Suddenly, He came behind Ichigo and slices him but Ichigo blocked that attack, Grimmjow again blurred out and while Ichigo backed off to gain some distance.

"Huh…so there's where you are?" Ichigo smirked and blurred out from there.

"**SLASHH!"**

Grimmjow backed off to his knees, while grunting and supporting himself with his zanpakutou.

He stands up while giving Ichigo a firm look, after a while closed his eyes and smirked.

"So, you're still same as me like before…" Grimmjow said while smiling at him.

Ichigo replied nothing but gave a smile to him.

"But, you're still weak than me…" Grimmjow said while raising his voice in the end and blurring out from there.

Ichigo hold his firm grip on his zanpakutou and was really excited for his next attack.

Grimmjow was coming closer to Ichigo, was really great speed, force and rage.

"Huh…So you're still planning on this, Huh?" Ichigo mumbled to himself and raised his zanpakutou upwards.

"**Getsho-ka…Tensho!"**

A Black Getsuga released out from Ichigo's sword.

"Huh…What's this? Its Spiritual pressure is really high, got do something…" Grimmjow tried to block that attack but was half successful as he minimizes the maximum effect of that reiatsu, but that Getsuga gave a deep cut on Grimmjow's right shoulder and his shoulder was all covered up with blood which was trickling down his shoulder.

"Khuh…huh…" Grimmjow grabbed his shoulder, grunted and breathing heavily.

"Huh…I'm surprised, that you blocked that attack," Ichigo said while raising his zanpakutou back to his normal position with closed eyes and then opening with a smile on his face.

"Darn you Ichigo! I'm not going to lose from weaklings like you," Grimmjow said while raising his voice, Grimmjow grunted loudly.

Grimmjow opened his legs apart at a certain distance, He grabbed his zanpakutou's slicing side in his left hand and grunted heavily,

"Ahh…Aaaaaa….aaaaaa…" Grimmjow shouted heavily but for a certain moment nothing comes up with his spiritual pressure.

Ichigo do nothing except giving him a stern look.

"Ichigo, I'm not going to lose from you this time, you are going to pay for this…" Grimmjow yelled at him in between his grunting.

"Aaaaa….aaaa…"

"You are going to love this…" Grimmjow mumbled to himself which was literally heard by Ichigo.

All surroundings were begin to shaken up, under them buildings started to shaken, a force of wind blew very fast, clouds are moving in Grimmjow's direction, Grimmjow's reiatsu started to increase every second, the sand and the clouds very revolving around Grimmjow like a tornado. Light Blue – Black reiatsu begins to appears and wander around 6 and the intensity of color increases side by side.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa…aaaaaaaaaaaa…" Grimmjow smirked and started grunted more of him.

That reiatsu begins to disappear lightly and Grimmjow was all covered up with sand, dust and clouds revolving around him, Ichigo can't see him anymore except sensing his reiatsu.

Ichigo was seeing what's happening there, as he already knows that, something was new this time while giving his front view a stern look.

Suddenly a burst of reiatsu released outside the tornado which was like tentacles of his reiatsu.

Grimmjow was putting his left hand on his left face and started grunting more,

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Grimmjow was screaming more than before,

Suddenly, all sand, dust and clouds blew out from him with a great force.

Grimmjow was not covered up anymore with blood on his shoulder, not any sand and dust except his Blue – Black reiatsu of him covering all him and his tentacles was freely moving behind him.

Grimmjow's face was all covered up with his left hand, and his right hand was holding a new style of zanpakutou, he slowly removes his hand from his face.

Ichigo widen his eyes and was stunned to see the scenario.

"So, ready for next round!"

A familiar sound heard by Ichigo's ears.

A new face of Grimmjow revealed out, now both of his face were covered up from Hollow mask, only upto mid of his nose, and his tentacles were roaming behind him freely.

"He's completely different from before, what's upto him?" Ichigo thought worriedly.

"Let's test him," Ichigo said while raising his sword upwards again,

Slicing in mid air,

"**Getsho-ka…Tensho…"**

A Black Getsuga released out his zanpakutou towards Grimmjow,

"Hmmm…" Grimmjow only smirked and look downwards, when the getsuga comes near Grimmjow, he just simply blew it away with his zanpakutou effortlessly.

"Huh…" Ichigo grunted in anger.

"Don't you have other attacks than this…" Grimmjow said while laughing.

"Yaaaayaaaaaa…" Ichigo grunted heavily,

"**Getsho-ka…Tensho…"**

Ichigo started releasing his attacks one after another.

Grimmjow not even move from his place, It's like he's controlling Ichigo's attacks effortlessly, dancing with his zanpakutou, blewing away Ichigo's attacks left and right.

Ichigo grunted towards him.

Grimmjow opened his eyes gently with a smirk,

"My turn now!"

**Other side of Karakura Town:-**

"Orihime-chan, why you're so excited for the party?" Rangiku questioned her while drinking.

"Huh…?" Orihime questioned in a confusing look giving to Rangiku.

"I mean, today you're so energetic, looking for dress one after another, something is going on…"

"Are you on something? Is someone coming who is special to you?" Rangiku added quickly with er teasing smile to Orihime.

"Huh…N-No, there's no one…It's only that I'm being nervous and excited…" Orihime said while looking down and lowering her voice in the end in a lovely way.

"Ahh, I know who you are waiting for in your life…" Rangiku said while giving her mischievous grin.

"Isn't that strawberry you like…?"

"Huh…what do you mean?"

"Huh…you know what I mean, don't repeat me myself, I said isn't that straw…berry" Rangiku said while giving stress at his last words.

"Huh…A-Ano…It's like…like…" A deep red blush forms on Orihime's cheeks which is looking really cute of her.

"Come – on admit it that you like him, don't you?" Rangiku said to her in a teasing manner,

"Ahh…I…" Orihime struggled with her words. She started muttering in her mind about what happens when everybody knows it, they tell it to Ichigo and in the first place he will reject her which she can't afford that. "Uhh…that's screwing me lot…I can't tell it to anybody, but they can help me if I tell them about my crush, they can help me to get my strawberry in the first place, aaaaa…thinking about it makes me so happy and excited," she murmured inside herself.

"Come – on, say it!" Rangiku said little louder this time, opening Orihime from her dreams.

"Its…its…it's about him, I like him a lot, I love his everything, his hair which ruffles through wind, his caring towards others, his personality, its…its…I can't describe him, there are many things which I love about him but can't express, I love him, I like, I like his everything…"

"And his name is…?" Rangiku questioned in a pleasing manner.

"His name is…" Orihime paused at that moment, giving herself time to slip out.

"K…"

"**Orihime! Get aside…"**

Rangiku shouted when a certain beam of light most likely of spiritual power seen by her, she quickly take Orihime with her and fell on the ground fiercely in which a small cut gets on Rangiku's left arm.

"Ahh!"

"Rangiku-san, are you alright?"

"And what happen?" Orihime added besides, they both get on their knees while Rangiku was supporting her arm.

"I don't know but something ridiculous is happening here, I can't even sense someone's spiritual pressure right now…"

"Oh, you're hurt Rangiku-san, your arm…" Orihime said worriedly when seeing her arm.

"I'm fine, it's not a big deal," Rangiku said, as she sees in all directions.

Rangiku and Orihime's eyes widen out.

"Uhh…"

"**ME-MENOS…GRA…NDE" **Both said simultaneously with worried expression on their faces.

Rangiku immediately get out from her gigai, and run towards those hollows while Orihime started helping people to get out from that area.

"Rowl…Haneko…" The busty woman kills out hollows one by one on her own.

Rangiku was killing out uncountable hollows breathlessly,

"_**Hey! There is she, grab her, she's the one that is killing…" **_One of the hollow said in between.

Rangiku was killing each and every hollow in between and was heading towards Menos – Grande, in between she didn't notice that she was surrounding slowly by hollows, one by one hollows are coming to fight with her, she killed everyone with her Haneko.

"_**Now everyone, kill her before she goes…"**_

"Huh…" Rangiku mumbled to herself as she was surrounded by many hollows that coming to get her.

Suddenly, many blue arrows were seen by Rangiku which were piercing many hollows,

"Huh…What's this?" Rangiku thought.

"Hey, don't enjoy yourself alone…"

Rangiku looked in the direction where the sound came to her. She saw a white clothed Quincy and the muscular man.

"Huh…"

"you guys, when did you come?" Rangiku asked joyfully.

"Just right now… we've sensed the spiritual pressure of hollows," said the quincy while positioning his spectacles.

"Menos…Grande…Huh…" Quincy said while looking at Menos – Grande.

"Yeah…" Rangiku said while looking again at the quincy's sight direction.

"Hey…Chad and Ishida, can you two cover up for me while I'm heading towards them."

"Why not? That's a good idea…" said the quincy while again positioning his spectacles.

"That's good!" She said confidently.

Rangiku suddenly blurred out from there.

**Back to Ichigo and Grimmjow:-**

Ichigo skidded back while breathing heavily upto his chest, as he was exhausted by today's morning training.

"How's he able to get this strong, it's like I'm no match for him…" Ichigo thought while panting.

Grimmjow was walking towards Ichigo with his stealth movement towards him.

"Hey shinigami, you know I'm still surprised that you can catch up me while I'm in this form," Grimmjow said while grinning towards him,

"I'm mean seriously, you deserve that reward, so at least I ask your one last wish of yours before you I'm going to slice your throat, Huh…no…haha…haaaaaa" Grimmjow said while laughing heavily after speaking.

Grimmjow suddenly flashes out from there, and attack to Ichigo but Ichigo blocked out that attack, both were pushing to each other, Ichigo grunted while Grimmjow was still smirking at him. Grimmjow kicked his stomach, resulting Ichigo in blood coughing.

"Haha…Today you're going down Ichigo, you're no match for me, I can feel you reiatsu, it's going down," Grimmjow said while clenching his fists,

Grimmjow fiercely grabbed Ichigo when he was going down with his neck and started throbbing inside his punches one after another with no mercy.

"Huh…"

"Aaahhh…"

Ichigo panted heavily with each punch was throbbed into his vital spots.

Ichigo skidded backwards rolling down to a mountain and was slashed by 6.

"Hah…haahahhaaa…" Grimmjow laughed heavily by looking at current situation of Ichigo.

After a while when the air started to clear out,

Ichigo struggled out with his legs to stand up, but his knees, thighs and angles were all get creaking and getting cramps one after another he make his move,

"Huh…" Ichigo panted heavily as his body was diagonally covered up with blood and slash that Grimmjow has made on him.

"I want to win, I want to win for Orihime, I want to win to my further ongoing life, I am going to defeat each and every person…" Ichigo mumbled to himself while raising his voice in rage as he was coughing with blood.

"**Getsho-Ka…Tensho…"**

Ichigo screamed out while releasing his getsuga to Grimmjow, the getsuga comes out from the smoke which was roaming around that mountain and in a second all smoke was cleared up with his released reiatsu.

"Fool! I already told you, that is pointless and stop doing that, it is no match for me!" Grimmjow exclaimed loudly while easily blewing away his getsuga.

"This is my second transformation of my current Espada state, I've achieved it with recently but using it first time with you, it's really different and powerful, only rare members of our team know that transformation and I've now one of them," Grimmjow said with his closed gentle eyes and light smirk on his face.

"So, time to finish this…" Grimmjow said while smirking and looking to Ichigo with his stern look on his face.

Ichigo was confused at that moment and was looking at Grimmjow with his puzzled mind and while panting.

"So, What's your last wish shinigami?"

"My wish is to eliminate each and every single person of your kind from this world…" Ichigo yelled backed while panting.

"Hah…How lame? You're losing your chance man…" said 6 while laughing.

Grimmjow started pointing his right index finger to Ichigo, after a while Grimmjow formed a Blue – Black reiatsu on his pointed finger which was pointing Ichigo,

After a while, the size of that increases rapidly alongs it's spiritual pressure,

"Huh…" Grimmjow smirked at him.

"Cero…"

"Cero!"

Ichigo widen his eyes when he felt that cero's reiatsu,

The moment when Ichigo tried to block cero, Ichigo's feet going deeper in the ground on which he was standing with the pressure of that cero, slowly and slowly he was backing off, grunting heavily, Ichigo don't have more strength to go on further, he was getting the prey of that cero, a large blast comes up with the end of that tug of war.

"Haha….haaaahhhaahhaahah…" Grimmjow laughed heavily while looking towards the blast, all was covered up with smoke.

Grimmjow showed his back to Ichigo's position where he was,

"Let's go, that loser is gone now, time to take his friends turn now…" Grimmjow said while laughing heavily.

"**Wait-a-minute…"** A loud waving voice comes up to Grimmjow's ear.

"Huh…" Grimmjow looked back with confusion, as he could not see anything he waited to see his clear scenery.

"**Who's gone? Looks like I'm not gone yet…"**

Again, Grimmjow said nothing but giving a mystical look to Ichigo's direction.

When the scenery was cleared up, Grimmjow widen his eyes in astonishment as he saw Ichigo was lying down, struggling with his right arm to get up, his forehead was bleeding furiously, his left corner eye was also bleeding lightly but, his get deep cuts in his chest, in abs, arms were all bleeding up.

Grimmjow was all shocked to see that, How Ichigo survived that Cero?

Ichigo slowly get up to his knees taking time and slowly struggled with his legs to get his balance.

"Hah…pretty powerful and big attack, Eh?" Ichigo said when he gently opened his eyes while smirking to him,

"I'm surprised that you survived that cero…" Grimmjow said while laughing again at him.

"Actually, I'm amazed that you've really forced me to get in my Bankai form," Ichigo said while smirking.

"Huh…Bankai?" Grimmjow sighed in question while giving him the puzzled look.

"I thought that I can defeat you in my normal state but you proved me wrong…" Ichigo said while looking upwards with a bright, confident and devilish smirk on his face.

Slowly Ichigo supported his right arm with his left and pointed his zanpakutou towards Grimmjow, inhaling and exhaling smoothly while closing his eyes gently for a moment to calm himself down. After a moment, when he opened his eyes gently, he gave smirk to his opponent.

"Aaaaa…..aaaaa…." Ichigo started grunting heavily and loudly.

Reiatsu started forming around him Blue – Bright in color surrounding his body. His reiatsu started increasing at tremendous rate.

Grimmjow's jaw got drop – down to ground, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in anger as he got astonished to see this.

"**BAN-KAI…"**

Grimmjow covered his eyes using his palms.

A large explosion held from Ichigo as he was emitting a bright white – blue colored light.

After a moment when Grimmjow opened his eyes,

A new, Ichigo was standing in front of him with all his new appearance.

Ichigo give a stern look to Grimmjow and blurred out from there, standing in front of 6.

"Huh…What's up with him, it wasn't like before his previous bankai appearance, And that chain was a little bit long previously but now it was covering all his right arm," Grimmjow thought even more widening his eyes.

"And his spiritual pressure suppressed by him, I can't even sense it, not a little bit…"

Ichigo give a stern look to Grimmjow as 6 gritted his teeth,

"No matter what he is now! I'm not caring anymore, I'm finishing him now!" Grimmjow said while his tentacles make their first move on Ichigo.

Ichigo not even move from his position, he sliced all his tentacles that are making their move on him,

"Huh…He not even move up from his place…So how could he?" Grimmjow said gritting his teeth.

Grimmjow flash – out from there and attacked Ichigo from behind while Ichigo blocked that attack from behind not even turning behind.

Grimmjow blurred out from there and was attacking Ichigo from every angle, It looks like Ichigo not even trying to block his attack.

"Aaaaaaaaaa…" Grimmjow grunted heavily and blurred out from there, attacking again from front, coming up with great speed.

Ichigo only sliced his zanpakutou against his upcoming attack,

"Aah…" Grimmjow panted in pain and was coughing blood from his mouth while,

Grimmjow's shoulder was all open in that slash, the blood was all dripping down,

"One thing, I want to say it to you that never ever lay hands on my friends…"

"**SLASHH!"**

"Khah…huh…"

Grimmjow get on his knees grabbing his stomach portion where Ichigo had sliced him deeply.

Grimmjow was falling towards ground under gravity, "Next time, I'm gonna kill you Ichigo…" Grimmjow said while falling towards ground.

"No-Next-time!"

"Khah…huh…"  
>Grimmjow struggled with his breathing and his dropping blood, Grimmjow fall on the ground silently, but his movement shows that he's still alive, Grimmjow was looking at Ichigo's new face with a new look on Ichigo's face.<p>

Ichigo raised his zanpakutou slowly,

"**Getsho-Ka…Tensho!"**

A Red – Black Getsuga was released from Ichigo's zanpakutou with a great momentum towards Grimmjow.

"Farewell, Grimmjow!" Ichigo said with a stern look on his face.

Grimmjow was looking that Getsuga was coming towards him and it was much powerful.

Al huge blast occurs when it attacks Grimmjow, smoke was there all around, and remaining parts of Grimmjow's body was turning into dust which was dispersing into air.

Ichigo calm down himself while closing his eyes gently, and taking a deep sigh for a bit.

"A-o…Menos – Grande…gotta help Renji…"

Ichigo suddenly blurred out from there.

**With Renji:-**

"Howl…Zabimaru!" Renji was killing hollows one after another but having bit difficulty with Menos – Grande.

"I've suppressed one cero of them and I can but one only one, not more than that as I'm totally exhausted from my reiatsu,"

"_**Rrrrrrrrrroaaaaaawwwwwwwwww…"**_

"Shit! That one is making Cero…"

When the one released his Cero, immediately after some distance, Renji got out,

"With full energy Zabimaru! We have to stop that," Renji said out of adrenaline.

"Khuh…huh…"

"Too strong, but we have to stop that,"

Renji was backing off in mid air with the force of Cero is exerting of Renji.

"Zabimaru…"

"Give me the strengttttthhhhhh" Renji raised his voice in the end.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa…aaaaaaaaaa…"

With his left energy Renji tossed Cero into air,

But another one is also releasing Cero in a moment,

"Zabimaru…" Renji said in low tone while panting as his eye lids started closing and going in unconsciousness.

Suddenly Renji feel that is being supported on someone's shoulder, his hair was all like orange when he opened his half lidded and blurry eyes.

Ichigo lay down Renji on a house's building and suddenly blurred out then in front of another Hollow who just releasing his Cero, but Ichigo got bit late and and the Cero was released, Ichigo suddenly jumped in front of Cero which was huge big in a size.

Ichigo only pointed his palm in the direction of Cero, he stopped the cero with his bare hand and vanishes that Cero into his hand.

The two giant hollows again started forming Cero's but less than a minute, Ichigo slashes than to ground before they can release their Cero's.

"Huh, Finally…"

After a while, while sensing someone's reiatsu to other side of Karakura town, Ichigo flash step to Renji, picking him up on his shoulder, again disappearing into thin air, with tremendous speed.

**With Rangiku and Others:-**

"Rowl…Haneko!"

Rangiku, Ishida and Chad were killing hollows one after another, but can't reach upto Menos – Grande while Orihime started helping with people.

"_**Hey, there is she, she is the one that helping people and healing them…"  
><strong>_

"_**Quickly surround her…"**_

Slowly and slowly hollows were surround her without noticing anybody except Rangiku which was far away from her, as she dodged one hollow and throw him on Orihime's side, she saw that hollows were slowly surrounding Orihime without even noticing her.

"Huh…"

"**Orihime!"**

Rangiku screamed loudly with every last breath she has in.

"_**Quickly grab everyone…"**_

Everyone jumped on Orihime from a distance.

"Huh…" Rangiku, Ishida and Chad all there breaths hangup when they saw them jumping over Orihime.

Orihime got scared and only thing she could do was got her arms in front of her in cross position and closed her eyes in fear.

"_**Aah!"**_

"_**Khuh..."**_

When Orihime opened her eyes gradually, she saw a man standing in front of him carrying pineapple headed man on his shoulders and the hollows who jumped on Orihime were sliced away and were falling one by one on the ground.

"Huh!" Rangiku, Ishida and Chad sighed in question.

"**ICHIGO!"** All three mumbled simultaneously to themselves.

"But, What's upto him? He's different than before…" Chad and Ishida said simultaneously after a while.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo said without even turning back.

A familiar voice heard by Orihime's ear as she know that voice perfectly.

"Yeah…A-Arigatou" She said but was littely scared.

All she could see a tall shinigami with his orange hair, nothing else cause light from Ichigo's direction was tickling Orihime's eyes.

A Menos saw Ichigo and started forming Cero in their mouth, and numerous hollows who were alive opened their way to Menos.

The Menos fired the Cero from his mouth. Rangiku, Quincy and Chad's breath was again hang up while Ichigo was calm and steady.

The huge size of Cero was confronting all reiatsu's except for Ichigo's.

That Cero was nearly to Ichigo, all their friends were full of expressions, worried for their friends, saying to get aside but Ichigo give a smirk in a simple way to all.

Ichigo only blew that Cero away with his bare hand in sky.

"**Huh…He blew it away, moreover with his bare hand"** All three thought simultaneously with their shocking expression towards Ichigo.

"_**He blew that Cero away…"**_

"_**How could be that possible…"**_

That Menos again started forming Cero in his mouth,

"Hmm…" Ichigo only smirked just by looking at that hollow.

He blurred out of Orihime and slashed that Menos in two parts,

"_**He killed that one, Who is he?"**_

"Huh!" All sighed in shock and sees Ichigo that he actually killed that Menos Grande in one blow.

Ichigo again flash out and killed all of the remaining hollows in one slice in less than a second.

"Phew! Now it is over, at last" Ichigo thought standing there.

Orihime was watching Ichigo from there, but Ichigo suddenly blurred out from air and lands in front of Orihime.

"Huh…Inoue-chan, Take care of Renji…" Ichigo said while rubbing his head and giving her a bright and warm smile after putting down Renji on the ground.

"H-Hai…" Orihime said while starting her process of healing.

All three comes with their new faces towards Ichigo except Rangiku who was the first after Urahara to look him, but stares him as he was all gorgeous man…nothing else.

They all look Ichigo at same time in not their usual look,

Ichigo suddenly look towards the new faces of his friend,

"What?"

"You know why've we looking at you…" Quincy said.

"Huh…I know…" Ichigo said while sighing, while Orihime was still staring at him as he was…like…the most gorgeous guy to her.

"So start it…"

"Huh…It's today when I'm training with Urahara…"

After couple of minutes,

"Hmm…"

After few seconds Renji was all healed and was waking up gradually while blinking his eyes few times,

"Looks like Renji got up!" Rangiku said while listening to Ichigo.

"Renji, Are you okay?" Orihime asked him worriedly,

"Yeah, but my head…" Renji said while sitting and grabbing his head with his one hand.

"Yeah, wait Ichigo…What happen to you? You're different…" Renji said with his widen eyes.

"We'll tell you later…" Rangiku said.

"First let's go and ready for the party otherwise we're going to miss tonight's moment,"

"Yeah…It's still evening, let's go now…" Quincy said.

"Let's go Chad,"

Chad and Quincy started to walk from there.

"Let's go Orihime…" Rangiku said in her jolly voice.

"Ha-Hai…" She replied.

"I'm also going then," Renji said while flewing from there.

Only three of them left there,

"Let's go," Rangiku said while holding Orihime's hand.

"Chotto-chotto-matte!" Orihime said while looking towards Ichigo.

"Huh?" Rangiku said in question.

"Kurusaki-kun!"

"Huh…"

"You're injured and you're face is covered with cuts and blood, let me heal you!"

"N-No…Inoue-chan, I'm fine" Ichigo replied while blushing lightly as Rangiku noticed that bite her lower lip to control her laugh but escaped a little bit and Ichigo saw that.

Ichigo sees her with his eyebrows curled little downwards.

Rangiku immediately understands his expression and lipced her lips saying 'sorry' and again bite her lower lip.

"But Kurusa…"

"I said it's okay Inoue-chan," while giving her a warm and bright smile and putting his hand on her head.

"And besides we're gonna late for tonight's party, let's rock tonight…"

"Yeah…You're right!" Rangiku said behind both.

"Let's go Orihime…"

Orihime started walking slowly from there but her neck was turned behind to saw Ichigo at this condition…

"Chotto-matte!" Ichigo called them,

"I think we're too far from our houses and takes you time to reach their and we will late,"

"So come with me, I'll drop you there," Ichigo said maturely.

"Sure! Why not…" Rangiku replied babbly while going towards Ichigo holding hands with Orihime.

"Just hold grib with me…"

"Yup!"

They gribbed to Ichigo.

In a second, they were standing in front of Orihime's house.

"Guess here it is," Ichigo said while both were shocked and widen their eyes to see this,

"Amazing speed," both thought simultaneously while looking to each other.

"Huh"

"It was…That was amazing,"

"Arigatou…I learned it today…"

"Well, Ja-ne!" Ichigo said waving them and blurred out in thin air and in fraction of second, he was in his room.

Ichigo placed his zanpakutou on his bed and get under shower, Ichigo takes a silent shower while standing, rubbing his face to wipe out blood from the face and cleans himself, ruffles his hair with his hand, purify's his soul under cool shower,

"Wonder when Urahara-san give me body back?" He mumbles to himself under shower, turns off shower, dry himself and again wears kimono,

"Let's take a nap, there is till 45 minutes left…"

Ichigo lay down on bed and gradully closes his eyes and in a minute falls asleep.

**At Tonight's Party under Urahara Training ground:-**

"Hey Where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know, he said he will be in time," Renji said.

Renji was all looking to Rukia who was dressed beautifully in a full black top of her revealing her back to others, it is looking gorgeous to him.

"Hey Rukia," Rangiku said while waving towards her,

She was almost completely like a angel, Rangiku wore double tone, Red with Black in her full top but little short from downwards.

"Where's Ichigo? The game is just starting…" Rangiku questioned.

"I'm also looking for…Huh…What game?"

"It's a game, we will explain everything but first find Ichigo because if he's not here, this game meant nothing to us," Rangiku said.

Both got litrally banged with a girl who was in her Blur top, looking really gorgeous of her and her open hair reflects her beauty more because of her long hair than others.

"Ahh!"

She turn backwards,

"Huh…Go-Gome…" she said,

"Orihime!" Rukia and Rangiku replied with lips curled upwards they both hugged her,

"You're looking amazing," Rangiku said,

"Same as you two," She replied.

"Where's Kurusaki-kun?"

"Don't know, we're also looking for him…" Rukia replied.

"**Okay-Okay!"**

All look towards Urahara,

"**Let's start the game…"**

"Game-game…" Voices came from every direction, gossiping about the game.

"**So, here are the rules…"**

After a couple of minutes, everyone wasting a single second get out from their bodies and started finding Zanpakutou of Urahara-san to get fulfill their wish.

**Back to Ichigo:-**

Ichigo wakes up gradually and sees towards outside the window, all was dark outside the window and then he turned his neck to see the clock, when he sees, he actually released that he was 40 minutes late from the timing.

He sits up, sees besides him was the body of him with same facial and body features of his current shinigami features and their was a note lying besides his body,

"_**You were sleeping, so I thought not to wake you up, I made this body same as your current state…Hope you like this body and I've made some amendments on it, like you use your shinigami speed in this body and I really hope that you will come on time in party…"**_

"Holy shit!" Ichigo punch himself on his head.

He immediately get into his body and starts wearing clothes of tonight's party he bought today and leaving money on the counter.

"Let's run" Ichigo runs outwards, locking his house and started running towards Urahara's house,

"Hey, wait a minute, I can use my speed like Urahara-san wrote on that note," Ichigo said while stopped after running littely,

Ichigo flashes out from there,

**Back To Urahara's house:-**

Everyone was finding Urahara's zanpakutou, with their great speeds including Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Ishida,Chad and Rangiku and was lost in their work.

Ichigo suddenly arrives where Urahara was standing,

"Am I too late?" Ichigo said,

"Nopes!"

"Okay…"

"Hey kid…Where's everybody?"

The young boy takes his time while thinking with his devilish grin on his face,

"It's a game, you have to find Urahara-san's zanpakutou, everbody is finding it, if you find it then you will get one week free from shinigami duties from human world"

After a few minutes,

"Is that it?"

"Yup!" Boy said with his devilish grin on his face.

"Let's go!"

Ichigo suddenly blurred out from there,

"So fast, not even in his shinigami form, he can go upto this fast, amazing!" young boy thought while he was standing still and his hair ruffles with great force.

Urahara was enjoying the show he was watching in front of his eyes,

"Huh!"

Urahara's lips curled upwards while closing his eyes gently,

"Looks like he's here, and what a great surprise, he's not even in his shinigami form, looks like he's testing the changes I've made in his body…" Urahara thought,

"You're really fast Ichigo, and no one can sense your reiatsu not even I, but I can sense your body around us," Urahara mumbled to himself while opening his eyes.

Everyone was busy in finding the zanpakutou and can sense each other's reiatsu except Ichigo, Ichigo suddenly blurred to high up on mountain without noticing anyone.

He closed his eyes slowly and sensed his surroundings, opened his eyes, smirked little…

"Gotch…"

Ichigo than vanished into thin air,

After a moment,

"Come-on Rangiku-san, you can do it, you can find it…just try little harder, you too Orihime-san…" Urahara said to them while enjoying himself and teasing themselves,

"I am trying…" Rangiku said while giving stress at her words,

"A-Arigatou…" Orihime replied usually in her shy and innocent voice.

"Is this what you're looking for," Ichigo said while appearing behind Urahara with his one hand in his pocket and his other hand was holding Urahara's zanpakutou.

"Huh?"

Urahara looked behind slowly and was astonished to see that Ichigo was holding his zanpakutou as he did not expect this from Ichigo, his jaw got drop-dead when he sees him as he want to see the show little more,

"Khuh…huh…" Urahara couldn't speak up to his words just choked and raising his arm to point at his zanpakutou.

"Where did you find that? Urahara finally speak up and said those words.

"This…Uh…nowhere, let's end that…" Ichigo said while while rubbing back of his head.

"Huh…"

Urahara finally turn backwards and clapped twice to stop them,

"Stop! Stop! That's an end…"

"Huh?" Everyone sighed in question and stop on their positions and sees at Urahara and comes to Urahara,

Everyone's mind was running through same thoughts, "Who's the winner? What he/she wants?"

"Hey, Uraha…"

Everyone was astonished to see Ichigo was standing beside Urahara in his normal form looking so gorgeous for girls, tall, matured, little long hair, masculine figure and the women of the party starts staring him, moreover his dress enhances more of him, he was wearing orange pants and black trouser v-shaped from neck and full sleeves.

"So he comes!"

"Kurusaki-kun!"

"Ichigo, you are looking amazing…"

"Ichi…go…"

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…" Renji, Orihime, Rangiku, Rukia, Ishida and Chad said respectively.

"Who's the one that find it?" One of the shinigami asked,

"He's standing in front of us…"

"Huh?" Everyone questioned.

Right now, the only person standing in front of them was Ichigo but they're not gonna believe that cause he's already late and for the game, it's too late for him to lay his hands on zanpakutou.

Ichigo was silent, not telling them anything.

Everyone got frustrated and jumped over Urahara to ask questions,

"Hey Who's that?"

"Where's he?"

"We're not seeing an…"

"It's Kurusaki-kun…" Orihime said with her widen eyes seeing towards Ichigo, as Ichigo could not see her cause she's looking so stunning to him, he get blushed whenever they met their eyes,"

"Huh…!"

"What did you say?" Rangiku and Rukia whispered.

"It's Kurusaki-kun who won this game…" she said again,

"Huh!" Now they both realized and look towards Ichigo who was standing in front of them.

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

Rangiku yelled loudly and silence kept there.

"It is 'Kurusaki Ichigo'!"

For a moment, everyone was shocked but believed that he was the one who won the game.

"All right ladies and Gentlemen, the winner is in front of us, Hooray!" Renji started hooting and the rest shinigami's joined Renji and started hooting but the question is what will be his wish?

Everyone is excited to listen to his wish he is going to make, Orihime was bit nervous and red like he is going to ask her and Rangiku and Rukia was bit excited to listen to him…

The young boy was grinning and cover his mouth to hid his laugh he is going to make,

"So, let me free from my duties of shinigami from human world for 1 week," Ichigo said bit excitedly,

But everyone was stunned to listen his this simple wish and besides Orihime got bit sad and downed her head while Rangiku placed her hand on her shoulder to encourage her.

While the young kid burst out of his laugh when heard Ichigo making that stupid wish for himself…

Everyone was expressionless,

"You got that my boy…but you could have make better than this…" Urahara said while placing his hand on his shoulder.

Ichigo couldn't understand what he meant and take it as a complement,

After a couple of minutes,

Ichigo was drinking something at counter sitting there and he was thinking why everyone is giving him an expressionless look he was trying to understand what everybody meant,

Rangiku comes and pats on his back,

"Hi Ichigo!" Rangiku said,

"Hi…Rangiku-chan…" Ichigo gave a cute smile at her and she was flattered with that smile of him and blushed little.

"Ichigo, one thing I want to ask, How did you find that without even in your shinigami form…"

"Oh that…It's Urahara who've made some changes in my body, through that I can use little of my reiatsu in my body, that's why I've able to find that…" Ichigo said while drinking.

"And one more thing is why is everyone giving…"

Ichigo was interrupted when Rukia comes,

"So here's winner of the game and fight…" Rukia said while giving pat on his back,

"Are you okay, you've must been exhausted from today's session, first with Urahara-san, second with Espada and Hollow and third with the game and party, haven't you?" Rukia said in a worried manner of her.

"Yeah, bit tired…" He replied in the same sense of her.

"Don't worry, you will be fresh out 2morrow and have a good sleep…"

Rukia goes from there.

**When the Party comes to end,**

Ichigo starts to leave but Rangiku called him,

"Hey Ichigo, do me a favor please…"

"What is it now?" Ichigo replied in tired manner while his hands was in pockets as it is the time of Winter and his hot breath was seen clearly to others,

"I have something to do, so please drop Orihime at her house," she said while both Orihime and Ichigo got blushed and act surprised,

"Ahh! Rangiku-chan…" Orihime called her,

"Shut-up, do you want him or no?" Rangiku shut her mouth while Orihime kept her silence and nodding in a cute way to her,

"Huh!" Ichigo said in a repulsive way,

"We're already late tonight and I have to go somewhere else and cannot miss that, it's your choice whether to leave her alone and she goes alone on her own and and there's a risk, you know she's a girl or can comfort her in between and drop her to her home and feeling secure all the time cause you're both are good friends or something more…" Rangiku said while lowering and voice in the last words while teasing Ichigo and Orihime and they both got little blushed after they heard her and sees each other and when their eyes met to each other, they immediately look towards other side.

"So, what's your choice?" Rangiku questioned and puts Ichigo in a dilemma while Ichigo was thinking whether to say yes or no to her cause if he said no or make any other excuse just to avoid her nervousness, she will go alone and there is a risk going alone of her.

"Okay!" Ichigo said in a repulsive way while looking towards other side of him, while Orihime act surprisedly and look towards Ichigo with her sparkling eyes as she was really not expecting this from Ichigo.

"Yo-hoo then I leave you two alone here then, well Ja-ne!" Rangiku said and walked oppositely to Ichigo and in between she blinked her one eye, Orihime understands that sign of Rangiku and blushed.

"Chotto-chottomatte!" Ichigo said while she ran off immediately not listening to Ichigo's words furthermore, Orihime thanked Rangiku in her heart, Ichigo then sees Orihime with his warm eyes and she also sees him and both suddenly looked away with nervousness towards other while a red shade appeared on their cheeks.

"I-Inoue-chan, let's go…" Ichigo said while looking away as both are blushing and couldn't face each other while Orihime only nodded in her usual manner of her.

Both started walking side by side while Ichigo was looking away from Orihime and Orihime was looking downwards of her because of dark blush on her soft fairy cheek.

"K-Kurusaki-kun!" she struggled with her words,

"Huh…!" Ichigo finally looked to her,

"You…You know about Rukia and Renji-san?" Orihime breaked silence in between them,

"Huh…About Renji and Rukia?" Ichigo gave a mysterious look to her,

"I mean they both like each other but both hesitant to say each other…" Orihime finally open that topic that Ichigo want oppositely of her,

"Yeah…I've seen recently that both are avoiding each other sometimes when they are alone and reluctant to see each directly…" Ichigo said normally seeing upwards in sky, hands are in pocket, only street lights was visible and vision was getting blurry cause fog is forming slowly with time and temperature was going down gradually.

"Yup…you're right, pretty good observer, you'll have time for this, Eh?" Orihime said in normal way, teasing him a bit.

"Hu…huh…" Ichigo lowered his head while a pink shade of blush formed on his cheeks and smiled a bit, Orihime also smiled back to him.

"You know it's pretty difficult to lose someone that you love/like or to tell them your feelings to someone you like," Orihime said while looking upwards,

Ichigo look mystically towards Orihime in a puzzled expression,

"Does Inou-chan like someone?" Ichigo thought…

Suddenly Orihime look towards Ichigo giving a pleasant and genuine smile on to him and look again towards forward.

"Does she like someone rather than me, that can't be, I have liked Inoue-chan for many years and she like someone else," Ichigo thought while looking with same expression to her, "I can't lose to him, I have to do something quick before the time goes out…"

"Inoue-chan!" Ichigo speak up suddenly without wasting another second.

"Huh…" Orihime simply replied to him in his usually manner,

"It's…its…like…it's that…" He wanted to speak but couldn't, choked between cause of his nervousness.

"What happen Kurusaki-kun?" Orihime knows that he always get choked when he wants a favor or want something else.

"Why I couldn't speak upto her confidently? What happen to me?" Ichigo was cursing himself in his mind.

"It's that…"

Ichigo slowly look towards Orihime who was shivering cause temperature was getting drop second by second while he arms are crossed onto her breast supporting her arms, as she was really beautiful that day on that top of her with double tone in which less one is black and main one is blue.

"Are you trembling?" Ichigo questioned her,

She couldn't answer that question cause of embarrassment,

"Oh Kami! What question am asking?" Ichigo said while patting his back head,

Ichigo suddenly removed his Black T-shirt with sleeve,

"Raise your arms!" Ichigo said,

"Huh!"

"Don't repeat me myself, Raise your arms!" Ichigo ordered her in a worried manner,

Orihime raise are arms hesitantly while he started putting T-shirt on her, it's very cute of her wearing his dress as she blushed furiously,

Ichigo look towards her in his who was in her shirt now,

"Haha…ahahhhaaa" Ichigo laughed when he look her in his T-shirt teasing her a bit,

"What! What so funny?" Orihime questioned,

"It's…it's nothing…Hahaahhhaaaa" Ichigo continue to laugh,

"It's that you're looking cute and funny in my T-shirt…hahaaahhaaa…" Ichigo finally said while taking breath and continues to laugh further while Orihime giving him an aggressive expression and a light shade of pink appeared on her cheeks but smiled bit after looking to Ichigo's laugh continuously,

"It's warm, much warmer than me…" Orihime thought and felt his T-shirt and look towards Ichigo who was in her half sleeve T-shirt like trouser,

Whenever Orihime look towards Ichigo, she got blushed and nervous more starting today as he was now tall, matured, little long hair, muscular body with slim figure, it's looking totally gorgeous of him.

"Kurusaki-kun…" Orihime called him in a worried manner,

"Hmm…" Ichigo questioned while taking breaths,

"You get colder if you remain in your half sleeve T-shirt…"

"Don't worry…I'm fine, actually I'm heated very much…look…"

Ichigo gave his palm to her, Orihime touches hand which was very warm and comfortable for every girl.

"It's because of my reiatsu," Ichigo replied while both removed their hands,

Both started walking again,

Suddenly it came to Ichigo's mind that he have to talk to Orihime about her crush,

"Inou-chan!" Ichigo asked confidently without even choking.

"Hmm…"

"Who is he?" Ichigo questioned her while looking at her,

"Who?" Orihime replied while looking at sky,

"Don't be innocent, Who is he that you like?"

"Huh?" Orihime suddenly looked to him,

She met with him eyes and got blushed furiously with that short distance between them and looked downwards,

"She always blushes when in that matter? Is he that important to her…I have to find out that who is he?" Ichigo thought,

Orihime also knows that she likes him but was reluctant to tell him.

"You know I like him very much but I am hesitant to tell my feelings towards him as he is very matured, shy and…and…everything of him,"

Ichigo was getting jealous that who is he, in that matter he wanted to be selfish cause he really want Orihime,

"Guess one day, he really knows my feelings towards him but it was too late of him," Orihime said while looking towards sky to clouds hiding one-fourth of moon that was shinning brightly in a dark and silent night.

Ichigo was really getting jealous this time,

Both sees the sight Orihime's house as neither one of them want to see, they wanted to stay more with each other, talk to each other, thinking every topic they could think at that time but unfortunately her house came both was getting worried for getting apart from each other.

"Guess my house came..." Orihime said reluctantly while Ichigo only nodded to her.

"It's cold outside, want some coffee? And through that I can return my gratitude towards you" Orihime questioned in her cute way,

"Huh...Guess have no choice rather than going home," Ichigo replied.

"A-Arigatou...Kurusaki-kun!" Orihime babbled while both proceeded in her house which was little bit warmer than outside.

Ichigo than get seated comfortably on sofa as kitchen was just attached to drawing room,

"Do you like strong coffee or mild?" Orihime questioned while knotting her hair into different style than open one which is comfortable while working in household work,

"Strong one," Ichigo answered while looking to Orihime's surroundings as did not visit to any girls house before in his house,

"Same as me, it's like we are made for each other," she thought while looking towards Ichigo and thinking about the reply he gave recently.

Orihime started making coffee, while Ichigo was getting nervous second by second thinking about what he do when he drank coffee to stay there with her more,

After a moment she comes,

"Here it comes...I hope that you like it..." Orihime was getting nervous again alone with Ichigo,

Orihime further offered her cup and Ichigo holds it, ready to take it first sip of hot and coffee especially from the girl he likes, Orihime was also ready to listen from Ichigo that how's coffee made?

He sips it and Orihime bite her lower lip in nervousness and Ichigo shows no expression,

"It's perfect and I like it!" Ichigo thought after sipping while on other hand,

"It's gonna be bad, I know that I can never make a good strong coffee, that's why Kurusaki-kun is not showing any expression as he did not want to hurt me…" Orihime thought while drinking her ones.

"It's nice…"

"Huh…"

"I like it more than mine ones when I make it…" Ichigo finally said as his head was little lowered, his face was fully red and sweaty.

Orihime finally realized that reality as she did not believe in that.

As Ichigo finally drank all of it and Orihime afterwards, she takes the cups to the kitchen while Ichigo was standing at window side seeing outside, comes back and get seated on her sofa.

"What's so special about him Inoue-chan, the one you like?" Ichigo said in a jealousy way.

"Oh him, I told you earlier that I like everything of him," Orihime replied while a little grin appeared on his face and a shade of red also underlines that she's more nervous and it was nearly impossible for a girl who is shy and nervous to answer the question that what's so special about him?

"Finally…Now I know that how it feels when someone breaks our heart…" Ichigo muttered while looking outside the window, standing and hands in were pockets which is barely heard by Orihime and she sadden her expression,

"Huh…"

"Now I can tell you my feelings…" Ichigo muttered to himself while closing his eyes, opening gently and turning back and sees back directly at Orihime's eyes which was sparkling and she was worried what Ichigo was doing at that moment,

"Inoue-chan, It's that I…I…" Ichigo struggled at his words and was getting nervous,

"It's that I…I…like you, don't know when it started but it felt to me that I like you, and it was really difficult for me to tell you in past," Ichigo was looking down while his hands in his pockets,

Orihime was expressionless and widen her eyes and was astonished to listen to Ichigo's words.

"I can't express myself how much I like you but it seems that it is too late for me, you Inoue-chan have your crush right! I know that I cannot take care of you in good sense but it is that someone you know is much caring for others and is special for you," Ichigo said with dull expression and his eyes were showing expression of sadness,

Orihime was only listening to his words as she was shocked at the site that Ichigo was admitting his feelings towards her,

"Though Inoue-chan, be always happy with your loved ones, guess he's luckiest person in the world to have a girl like you…" Ichigo said with same expression looking downwards and could not say anymore.

"Huh…" Orihime with her widen eyes staring Ichigo shockingly,

"He also likes me but nothing else he is sacrificing himself to see me happy," Orihime thought astonishingly.

"Ku-Kurusaki-kun…" Orihime said with her widen eyes,

"Huh…" Ichigo heard and looked upwards directly at him.

"And you are handing me to another person just because I like him…"

"And for your knowledge that another person is you…" Orihime said while tears start coming from her eyes.

"Huh…" Ichigo widen his eyes and was stunned at her words, wanting again to listen to her words.

"Yes! The person I like is you! Kurusaki-kun…" Orihime said loudly while crying as she was badly hurt by Ichigo's words, wiping tears from her face.

Ichigo was really shocked at what she was saying to him as he didn't literally expect this from her.

"You want that I should go with another person, Fine then! I will find that person and go with him…" Orihime was yelling at him with her tears coming down constantly and she was patting on Ichigo's chest.

"Then you will be happy and I will go with another on…" Orihime was saying continuously but was interrupted when she feel his lips on her, Orihime opened her eyes seeing him then closed slowly as she did not want to go away with that pleasure she was feeling right now.

They both parted away there ways slowly,

Orihime looked upwards at Ichigo's amber eyes with full of lust and pleasure.

"Don't ever do that, I like you lot more than anything else and can't see you with another person…" Ichigo said while looking directly at her eyes with lustful eyes.

Ichigo kisses on her forehead, cupping her both cheeks and wiping of tears with his thumbs and giving her a warm smile,

"Got it!" He said her while smiling and she nodded in a cute way while smiling back a little and.

As time was very late and it was very cold outside, Ichigo again started closing their distance and Orihime closed her eyes in love and Ichigo stopped at the last moment as he sees that Orihime was getting paled, Ichigo touches her arm and face, there was no doubt that she was cold,

"Huh!" Orihime opened her eyes and sighed in question,

"You're getting cold," Ichigo said worriedly while seeing her,

"Huh..." Orihime finally touches her body parts and notice that she is really getting cold and some of her parts are getting little numb,

"Let's take you to the room..." Ichigo said while smiling warmly at her, Ichigo finally picks her up on his arms.

"Huh!" Orihime exclaimed and got blushed deeply when he picks her up.

Ichigo takes her to the room and lay her on the cozy and warm bed of her.

She looks really great on her dress and both forgets that she was wearing Ichigo's T-shirt. As she was sitting and Ichigo lay blanket on her, it was really cute of her bedroom, all clothes were neatly hanged on hanger, carpet was patted on ground on small portion besides her bed, a white light with translucent glass was scattered all over the room cutely, everything was just perfect at its place.

"So have a good and warm sleep and don't get up from bed until you're enough warm, see you tomorrow," Ichigo kisses on Orihime's forehead and then kiss her on her lips.

Ichigo starts to leave but Orihime grabs her hand,

"Don't go please, especially today..." Orihime said in a soft, shy and seductive voice while looking downwards,

Ichigo looked at her with a stern look standing there, sits besides her while Orihime raise her head and her sight to look at him, both looked deeply at each other's lustful eyes.

Ichigo further moved closer while Orihime closes her eyes and blushes. Ichigo stopped at last moment while Orihime shivers when she was feeling hot breath of Ichigo passing over her soft lips.

Ichigo closed his eyes and further closed his distance between him and her, finally touching her lips while touching her lips with his hot tongue, asking permissision from her. She opened her mouth to get drowned in that deep kiss, now Ichigo has complete access to her mouth and touches his tongue with her one's, Orihime felt deep sensation when she feels hot tongue of Ichigo was touching over her, parting away there ways when they're out of air, taking normal breaths, looking at each other with love and lust while again starting kissing each other with deep love.

This time having tug of war between two tongues and their mouth was connected with dripping saliva, fully drowned into each other.

Ichigo was leaning over her and Orihime was leaning back on her pillow, meanwhile Ichigo cupped one of Orihime's fluffy breast to balance himself in which Orihime moaned little and Ichigo pulled himself back from the kiss and both blushed furiously.

"Go-Gomenasai Inoue-chan..." Ichigo apologised to her in a cute and blushing way and downed his head.

Meanwhile Orihime was also blushing and downed her head but she was really drowned in that pleasure that Ichigo was giving her.

"Kurusaki-kun, please call me with my first name from now on..." Orihime said to him while looking at him.

"Huh...O-Okay! Inoue-chan...I mean Orihime-chan"

"And me also..."

"Ha-Hai...Ichigo-kun..." She said while blushing lightly.

"And don't be sorry for that, I really want you to..." Orihime said and starts struggling with her words while turning to red.

Ichigo sees her sketically with little widen eyes.

"Orihime..." Ichigo says her name while again closing their eyes and this time they starting making out tremendiously, tongues our fighting to each other and searching something in each other's mouth, pulling back each other. Slurping sounds was echoing in whole room.

"I...love...you...Orihime..." Ichigo said lustly while seeing her.

"Me too...Ichigo-kun..." She replied,

"Please...take...me."

Ichigo start licking her neck under her face while she was exposing more of her neck, giving full access to him to her neck. Ichigo started placing soft kisses on her neck while Orihime started moaning little, again goes upwards and kisses her, pulling back and sees her again while Orihime was taking little fast breaths.

"Ichigo take...me..." She said in between.

Ichigo was now in her bed, Orihime was laying down and he was on top of her.

Ichigo again started kissing her furiously and licking to her neck, and started cupping her breasts slowly with only one hand, pulling back little seeing her face to face.

"Can I?" He questioned while turning to red completely.

Orihime pulled him to kiss him back, parted away gently.

"Yes, you can..." Orihime replied by seeing directly.

Ichigo started cupping her breasts again slowly, rubbing them gently in between Orihime started moaning little…"

"Ahh…huh…"

"Inouehh-chan"

"I-love…"

"-you..."

He moaned in between when kissing her.

She thought with widened eyes and closed her eyes slowly, she also started to kiss him back with deep love and lust.

Both pulled back to take breath seeing each other face to face. While her right hand was cupping his left cheek. Ichigo saw love, lust and pleasurable desire of wanting him in her eyes which was sparking like a shining moon.

"Ku-Kurusaki-kun…"

"Inou-chan"

They again pushed themselves on each other, again making a deep kiss, between kissing they roll themselves and switched their positions and kiss was breakout when Ichigo started kissing at her side neck.

She started moaning little bit,

"Ah-hh…"

"Ku-Kuru…"

She couldn't speak as she was drowned in deep pleasurable that Ichigo was giving him.

"Aahhh…"

Ichigo was licking at his neck with his soft tongue, again lifting up and giving her a light kiss.

In between she took off Ichigo's T-shirt and her top, leaving Orihime only in bra and panty.

Ichigo lifted himself to his knees seeing at her voluptous and curvacious body.

"She's so beautiful…" Ichigo thought while seeing her half naked in her bed and turning to bright red while Orihime was also little blushing but was drowned in that pleasure.

Ichigo then took off his remaining clothes except his boxers,

"A…Orihime…"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure for this?" Ichigo questioned while looking downwards as he did not want to take advantage of Orihime in that pleasure.

For a certain moment Orihime was looking at Ichigo and pulled him vigorously, kissing him and hugging him.

"I will not do this with anyone except for you Ichigo, and Yes I am sure for this!" She replied while kissing and saying in a seductive voice face to face.

Ichigo started kissing her again, changing their sides slowly in between, now Orihime was top of him kissing and Ichigo was making hands to her back and feel the strap of her bra and starts to lose it, after removing it she pulled herself back and sees him and reveals her milky and smooth breasts and Ichigo starts seeing it, slowly moving his hands to her breasts, touching her nipples gently in which she started moaning lightly,

"Aahh…Ichih…go…"

"Ichigo started sucking her breasts slowly and rubbing other one gently. Orihime was sitting on Ichigo's lap Ichigo was sucking hers in which she was clutching the spikes of Ichigo, Ichigo again goes upwards kisses her lustily, squirting her shortly,

"Ahh…" She moaned when squirted and panting in short and fast breaths.

Orihime pushed Ichigo back to bed to lay down,

"My turn now!" She said to Ichigo while seeing seductively.

"Huh…" Ichigo does not understand what she meant.

Orihime get down and started placing soft kisses on his neck, then muscular chest, getting down to his abs and lower abdominal pulled back and sees Ichigo naughtily, Both knows that his hard member was waiting for her turn. Orihime rubbed his member gently in which Ichigo escaped out his little moan and Orihime lifted his boxers and lowered it down, sees a huge and long manly member, grabbing it off and jerking it up and down gently, seeing Ichigo's reaction and it's like Ichigo can't wait for her anymore, she started teasing him by licking his shaft and placing soft kisses at his member.

"Orih…hme…I…can't wait…much…longer…"

"Please…doh…it…nowh…" He said in between when she was licking his member gently.

"As you say Kurusaki-kun…"

Orihime started taking his member in her soft, moist and warm mouth, it's like Ichigo is in heaven,

"Aahh…Ori…hhme…aahhh…"

Orihime was taking his full member into her mouth, it's like impossible for her to take all that in her mouth but however she manages to do that effortlessly…

Jerking up and down at a fast rate, Ichigo knew that was coming…

"Orih…hhmeeh…I'm…bout to co…cumhhh…" Ichigo somehow said in between his moans and pleasure, he automatically grabbed her head, pushing up and down with same pace as Orihime.

"I'm cuming…" Ichigo said loudly this time as he was in pleasure that Orihime was giving her.

She large load was released out from his hard and long member to her face and under neck.

"Huh…"

"So warm…"

She licked all of his load and gulped in.

Both looked at each other lovely.

"Let's do that ag…"

"Aah!"

Before she could say anything else, Ichigo tossed on bed and changed their positions, now Orihime was laying down and Ichigo was now top of her.

"My turn now, you've done enough…" Ichigo said manly while Orihime was blushing lightly.

Ichigo started rubbing her clit softly in which her natural moans were coming out.

Ichigo kissed her in between when rubbing besides. Both looked to each other lustily.

Ichigo goes downwards and gently removed her panty and throw it aside and sees her pink, round and closed lips which was already enough wet and was dripping down. Ichigo rubbed it well and starts to lick it off when she was in deep and great pleasure, she closed her eyes and and tightly clenched the bed-sheet of bed. Her pink lips was enough wet that they can do that right now and both was ready for that.

Ichigo started licking her clit vigorously with his tongue deeply and he felt the warmth of her deep clit. Orihime knew he was deep in her. Her moans continuously coming out with different frequencies, panting fast and taking short breaths.

"I…hhbout… tohh cum…Kurusaki-kun…" She finally moaned in between when Ichigo was busy in licking her clit. Finally she had cum on Ichigo's face and his nose and mouth was dripping down with her juicy fluids when he riase his head and it was her first experience for experiencing the best orgasm in her life. Orihime also couldn't believe what had just happen now but it felt good to her.

Orihime looked seductively at Ichigo and Ichigo closed their distance to kiss her and she affectionately kisses him back giving him a sly smile.

"Are you ready for this?" Ichigo questioned before proceeding to the main part while Orihime nodded.

Ichigo slowly inserted his member into her's while Orihime yelled in pain when Ichigo started jerking slowly, Orihime was experiencing different pleasure everytime when Ichigo thrusts inwards.

"Aa…hhh….Kurusaki-kun…hh…"

Orihime was lost in deep pleasure that Ichigo was giving her, she tightly held the bed sheet in his hands and starting panting at fast rate and the shorts moans were echoing around the whole room.

Slowly and slowly that pain was turning into a whole new pleasure, she couldn't resist from that moment as she was experiencing the best part of her life with her loved ones.

The warmth was creating by both, "Now we are going to be one..." she thought in between her great pleasure. Ichigo was thrusting in and out in his fast pace. Ichigo can feel that he is deep inside her, her inner warmth and juicy fluids was arousing Ichigo more.

"Ahh…Orih…imehh….I…bout to…cumhhh…" Ichigo moaned at his final stage, "Wh…at…a…coincidence…Kur…saki-ku...me…too…" she replied back while moaning.

"Oh…rihime…I'm…cumming…" Ichigo moaned loudly when he releases his load into her, both moaned loudly and whole room was echoing. Ichigo finally laid onto her as Ichigo was tired on his today's schedule, Orihime opened her half lidded eyes and memorises what happens now as she couldn't believe that she done that with Kurusaki-kun. Ichigo lifted his head upwards and kisses her in a sexy way.

"Love you Orihime-chan…" He said while rolling besides her to the bed.

Orihime stands and knotted her hair,

"Let's see something to eat, I'm hungry now…"

After a couple of minutes when she came back she notices that Ichigo was sleeping in his bed with only his boxers.

Orihime comes nearer and sees him,

"Must be tired from today," She looks desperately at Ichigo, "Kurusaki-kun looks cute when sleeping," She said with a giggle.

**Next Morning:-**

Ichigo opens his eyes and finds himself in Orihime's bed in his boxers while Orihime was not in the room. Ichigo stands up starts wearing his clothes and Orihime came in at the same time, while Ichigo turns to red when she saw staring at him and she also notice that light shade of red on his cheeks and comes nearer to him, gives him an affectionate kiss and crosses her arms around his neck, "Don't be shy Kurusaki-kun from now on, remember we are one now…" she said with a giggle and memories him the last night.

"Orihime-chan…" Ichigo stares at her with lust and kisses her back gently, pulling back gently.

"Now we can enjoy as much as we can in these two weeks…" Orihime said while smiling at him.

Ichigo smiles back and something strikes to Ichigo's mind,

"Orihime-chan! What was that last night that all are seeing me with bad look, Does I have done something wrong at that moment?"

"Nopes, it's just that the winner have to choose it's own wish rather but according to them you've made that simple wish…"

"What! I gonna kill that kid, if doesn't get in my way I will choose you…" Ichigo said to her and tells her everything about that kid's prank, after listening she giggles softly.

"Don't worry now we are one, no matter what happens we love each other," Orihime said and both starts making out…

**So how you like it, it's my first oneshot. Hope you like it! and I hope that I can meet up to your expectations, so give your reviews and tell me how you like it, your feedback is very important to me, it will help me to write more good oneshots. ****So thanks for reading ^_^ Ja ne!**

**DL3535**


End file.
